megaethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension Clash
Dimension Clash (衝突 Sunpō Shōtotsu in some Japanese quarters) is an upcoming fighting game mod of Marvel vs Capcom 3's engine. It will feature characters from various medias, on MEGAethranorioum's video games instead. It is developed by the NetherRealm Studios (who is made by Ed Boon and Bestod instead of best). Summary As mentioned previously, Dimension Clash will run on Marvel vs Capcom 3's engine, a.k.a. MT Framework. As a result, Dimension Clash will play very similarly to MvC3. Teams of three will fight against each other in a one round match. The team who gets knocked out first loses. However, when time runs out, the team with the most vitality is declared the victor. Game Modes Offline Mode *Arcade (face off against six teams in order to save the multiverse against the game's final boss, Typhon) *Versus (two players will fight against each other offline) *Training (self-explanitory; it is recommended you come here when you first start playing) *Mission (complete various tasks with a desired character) Online Mode *Ranked Match (fight online foes to rank up) *Player Match (play casual online matches) *Lobby (try to fight to be at the top of the lobby) *Leaderboards (see where you rank competively) Others *Gallery (view goodies like character art, endings, stage art, and listen to music and voice clips) *Options (adjust various setting of the game here) Characters Playable # Al and Zach # Amira Dhorian # Andrei Maximovich # Antares # Astolpho Le Chariot # Ban Matsuda # Baraka # Baron von Braun # Bart Rider # Bash Dillinger # Benson Greenly # Billmore Hawkins # Blake Higgins # Bolt Cinnastar # Brandon Yuki # Bru Bronson # Chameleon # Chin Tao # Chongrak Sintawichai # Clovis Sadoul # Cyrax # Dana Platz # Dawn # Eduardo Gonzalez # Eiji Kagami # Ermac # Faye Kurosawa # Frankie Masters # Gina Aoshi # Gopher Woodrow # Goro # Haruka Mikawa # Huang Long # Irene Yu # Jade # Jarek # Jax Briggs # Jing Mei # Jing Wen # Joanna Spencer # Johnny Cage # Josh Celton # Kabal # Kabuto # Kai # Kain # Kano # Kevin Rage # Khameleon # Kintaro # Kitana # Kiyo Kamiya # Kung Lao # Kurtis Stryker # Leon Fernandez # Ling Fang-Ming # Liu Kang # Logan Preaker # Lucio Coltello # Luka Kohler # Max Watts # Meat # Mileena # Motaro # Motoko Tsukagami # Mysti # Nemo Wilson # Nightwolf # Nikolai Ruslanovich # Noob Saibot # Rachel Felix # Raiden # Rain # Ralph Rollins # Reiko # Renji # Reptile # Roy Armand # Ryuga # Sam Ramsen # Sasuke (descendant) # Scorpion # Seiner Butch # Sektor # Shang Tsung # Shao Kahn # Sheeva # Shin Ikushima # Siegmar Azurmann # Sindel # Smoke # Sonya Blade # Soul Squareshell # Spunky the Squirrel # Sub-Zero # Sullivan Showell # Tania Maestas # Tanya # Thunder Storminski # Twilight # Vanessa Luxaloss # Villain # White Wolf # Yuko Amano # Yuya Kinomiya # Z # Zuba DLC # D'Vorah # Erron Black # Kotal Kahn Ultimate Dimension Clash exclusive # Akash Call # Albert Stuart # Andromeda # Billy Scotch # Draco # Fujin # Koji Nagare # Quan Chi # Sareena # Shinnok # Vile # Yoritaka Category:Games Category:The Dimension Trilogy Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games